The Other Side Of My Twin
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Nobody never knew that Tsuna was full of secrets , and they never knew that they will ever meet his look-alike ! What is this !
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : My Other Side Of My Twin **

**Couples : TsunaxOCC , OCCxHibari(beetje) , HibarixDino **

**What is it about : Nobody never knew that Tsuna was full of secrets , and they never knew that they will ever meet his look-alike ! What is this ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Incest , Crossdressing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Shool , Lust , Yuri (beetje ) and Yaoi ( beetje ) **

**If you don't like it , don't read it !**

**

* * *

****( Tsuna 's Strange Look Alike ) **

_"Big brother ! Big brother ! " A litte boy that was 7-8 years old turned around , was immediately hugged by a little girl . Wit long brown hair ." Big brother , big brother , i know what i want to become later ." She said with a big smile , the boy could not help but smile too ." Oh what ?" Before the girl could say anything , everything went black ._

Tsuna 's eyes flew open , and he sighed as he wiped the sweet off of him ." Jeez that dream again ." And then he felt great pain in his abdomen ." Ah ! Reborn ! " He shouted angry ." Damn-Tsuna you're awakened too early ." Reborn said ." Too early ? What are are you talking about Its ... " Reborn jumped on his head , and turned his head hard into the calendar ." Saturday ." Tsuna said ." Oh sorry Reborn i just woke up from a dream ." Reborn looked at him ." Do not tell me that you dreamed of ." A truck came riding by that covered Reborn words ." Tsuna you pervert ! " Said Reborn Tsuna 's cheeks became redder and redder ." Reborn you are the pervert between us ! " Said Tsuna but got a kick from Reborn to shut up ." Go down before everything disappears from the table ." And with that Reborn disappeared before Tsuna could say anything ." Reborn ! Stay away from my breakfast ! "

Elsewhere

A young man just stepped off the plane , and stared at the airport . " Jeez it's so hot that i going to melt before i arrive home . " He said as he went to Cafe to get something to drink , he ordered a beer and a vannile ice cream ." Thank belladonna ." He said with a charming smile , the woman blushed very bright ." It's nothing ." She said the boy went away , and sat on a bench . And enjoyed the drink and the ice cream ." Tenth ! " Someone shouted , but the boy ignored it .

" Tenth !" This time it was shouted in his ear , the boy looked behind him . It were three boys one with silver hair was the one who shouted , the other had blond hair and seemed nervous . The boy with the black hair , had a big killer aura around him .3 Huh ?" The kid did not know what was going on ." Oi Tsuna , you have missed us so much you came here for as ? " Dino asked ." You do not know what you missed little brother ." Dino said as he patted Tsuna 's head ." What ?" Hibari grabbed his can of beer and threw it in the trash . " Drinking alcohol while still in school is forbidden ." He said ." Oi ! Bastard how dare you to do that to the tenth ! " Said Gokudera .

" Well come on Tsuna , our Taxi 's here . But it would be a problem with the seats ." Dino said again nervously ." Do not worry i have my own taxi ." The boy told him , Dino nodded yes . And soon the boy sat in the taxi ." Can you please follow that Taxi there ." The man nodded yes and followed the car , the boy went to sit down easier . And grinned _this gonna be fun ._

Back home

" Gokudera , Dino and Hibari-San will be here any minute ." Tsuna said as he watched the housework before him ." Of course they've done will that mission ." Reborn said ." I hope they get a good and safe trip back ." Said Tsuna suddenly he heard the door bell , and Tsuna went quickly down stairs ." Oh Gokudere-Kun , Dino-Kun and a new friend of Tsuna . " Said Nana ." I'm not his friend ." Hibari said " Yo we have meeted Tsuna on the airplane and ... " Tsuna came in and looked confused at Dino ." What are you talking about Dino-San ? " Said Tsuna Dino Gokudera and Hibari paled at him ." Tenth ?" " Tsuna ?" " ... " Reborn jumped at Tsuna 's shoulder ." What is the meaning of this ." Dino , Gokudera and Hibari looked behind them ." As this one is Tsuna , who are you ?" Said Dino Gokudere grabbed his bombs and Hibari his tonfa ." That 's right i'm not Tsuna , of course i'm his twin . " The boy said Tsuna mouth fell open as he saw who it was ."

" Tsuyarisho ! " The boy grinned .

* * *

**Here is it ! I hope you will like it ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title ! : My Other Side Of My Twin **

**Couples : TsunaxOCC , OCCxHibari(beetje) , HibarixDino **

**What is it about : Nobody never knew that Tsuna was full of secrets , and they never knew that they will ever meet his look-alike ! What is this ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Incest , Crossdressing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Shool , Lust , Yuri (beetje ) and Yaoi ( beetje ) **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( To Meet A Brother ) **

Everyone in the room was quiet , Dino , Gokudera and Hibari looked at Tsuna . _Tsuyarisho ? _Nana was silent and looked away from the boy , that was standing at the door . Reborn felt that the silence was something he likes , and Tsuna was still with a open mouth . Looking at his doppelganger who was named Tsuyarisho . " What is this ? Where is my ' _Welcome Home ! _' ? " He asked .

When he came more inside , Gokudere wanted to stand infront of Tsuna . To protect him of this stranger , but Tsuna went him first . " Big Brother ! " Yelled Tsuna , and flew into the others arms . " I missed you so much ! " Tsuna said with a smile in his face , Tsuyarisho smiled to Tsuna . And hugged him back ." I have missed you too little brother ." He said .

" Damn - Tsuna explain what is going on ." Said Reborn Tsuna looked at the others and saw that everyone was confused ." Huh well this is ... " But Nana unterrupted him ." What are you doing here ?" She asked Tsuyarisho looked at her ." What do you have a problem or something ?" He asked ." If it's you , then yes i have a problem with it . " She said while looking angry at him and Tsuyarisho let go of Tsuna ." Well i'm here for something , and i'm not leaving until i got it ."

Everyone looked at him ." For what are you here Tsuyarisho ? " Asked Tsuna as he looked at his big brother , Tsuyarisho smiled and patted Tsuna 's head ." Well i'll tell you later , i will get first my stuff in your room okay ?" Tsuyarisho said and grabbed his stuff ." I's is still the same room right ?" Tsuyarisho asked Tsuna nodded yes and his brother went upstairs ." Tsuna ." Tsuna looked at Dino ." What did you mean with older brother ?" Asked Dino .

" Well Tsuyarisho is my older twin brother ." Tsuna said with a blush on his cheeks , Gokudera 's mouth fell open . Together with Dino his , Hibari just stared at him . Reborn was silent and Nana left the room . " Mom ?" But Nana did not listen , she kept walking upstairs . Tsuna looked worried at her . "Haha ! Lambo want's to play ! " Lambo shouted and threw a grenade at Tsuna , Tsuna screamed and there was the explosive .

Tsuna opened his eyes , and saw that Gokudera got him away in time ." Damn stupid cow ! You could have hurt the tenth ! " He yelled and started running after Lambo , I-Pin ran behind them . " Damn - Tsuna ." Tsuna looked at Reborn who was holding a leon pistol in his hand ." Go talk to your mother ." He said Tsuna looked at him and sighed ." With this state would be the best that you let her Reborn . "

Reborn looked with a questioning face at him ." I promise i tell you everything , when mom is a bit calmer ." Said Tsuna and went up , Hibari was already gone from the room . Dino tried to keep Gokudera calm , I-Pin hit Lambo for his behavior . _What does Damn-Tsuna keep secret from me ? _

When Tsuna came in his room , he saw Tsuyarisho was packing everything out . Tsuna smiled and went inside the room ." Is everything okay ?" He asked as he sat on his bed , Tsuyarisho smiled ." Yep everything looked the same , exept more garbage than before ." He said ." Yes between us two , i was always the one for the mess . But you always cleaned them up , so that mom never give a punishment for it ." He said .

It was silence between the twins , Tsuna don't feels himself comfortable , Tsuyarisho was finished and sat beside Tsuna . " Is it okay for me to sleep here tonight in your bed ." He asked Tsuna nodded yes ." Sure i sleep on the couch, but i tell you ... " But Tsuna was silent , when Tsuyarisho 's finger was on his lips . " I want you with me ." He said Tsuna felt himself blushing hard . " We are too old for that ." He said ." You are never too old to be with someone you miss very much ." Said Tsuyarisho ." And after all these years , i want my twin close to me ." Tsuyarisho further said .

Tsuna does not know what to say , Tsuyarisho lay his head on Tsuna 's shoulder . " I missed you so much , i think i'm dreaming now ." He said Tsuna lay his head on Tsuyarisho 's . " It seems like a dream i know , i hope it is not a dream ." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes , but they were open again . When he felt lips on his neck ." Tsuyarisho stop ." Tsuna said , but his brother did not listen . And gave a little bite on Tsuna 's neck , Tsuna looked outside . And tried to think of something else .

Tsuyarisho noticed it , and looked at Tsuna . And sighed and took Tsuna in his arms ." You have to think of me Tsu-Chan , you start to wander away from me again ." He said the door opened , the twins looked at the door . Nana was standing there watching them , she looked with a negative eyes to Tsuyarisho . And then she looked at Tsuna ." Dinner's ready ." She said and went away , Tsuyarisho sighed and stood up .

" Let 's go eat , before mother becomes difficult to handle ." He said and pulled without warning Tsuna with him , before Tsuna could say anything . When they came down stairs , Gokudera was also gone home . Dino sat next Reborn eating , when the twins came . He smiled at them .

" Hey ! " He said the two smiled back , Nana gave Tsuna his plate . But Tsuyarisho got nothing , Tsuna looked at him . And then to Nana ." Huh Mom where is ... " Nana looked at him , and Tsuna was silent ." There is not enough , Tsuyarisho have to get his own food . He 's old enough ." She said strict Tsuyarisho stand 's up , and began to look through the fridge .

And started to make for himself noodles and took a bottle beer , Dino looked at him and the bottle . " Are you not too young to drink ? "He asked Tsuyarisho looked at him ." So ? " He said back , Lambo tried to steal the bottle of Tsuyarisho . " Lambo too ! Lambo too ! " I-Pin tried to stop Lambo ." Lambo no ! " She yelled .

" Sad for you but this beer is mine , do you understand kid ? " He said with a threatening tone , Lambo went right back in his chair . Tsuna sighed _i already expected this _, moments later after dinner the twins went back into their room . Both put on their night clothes . And crawled into bed , Tsuyarisho crept close to Tsuna . " This is like the old times . " Tsuna said as he smiled . " Yep just like when we we're kids . " There was a small pause between them , until Tsuyarisho breaks the silence ." Oh yes i'm going to come with you to school oka ."

Tsuna nodded yes with his eyes closed , but then his eyes flew open . And looked shocked at Tsuyarisho ." What ."

* * *

**How was it ? I know a OCC Nana , but in later chapters you will understand . Why she is OCC in this fic . **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title ! : The Other Side Of My Twin **

**Couples : TsunaxOCC , OCCxHibari(beetje) , HibarixDino **

**What is it about : Nobody never knew that Tsuna was full of secrets , and they never knew that they will ever meet his look-alike ! What is this ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Incest , Crossdressing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Shool , Lust , Yuri (beetje ) and Yaoi ( beetje ) **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Coming To School And Knowing The Secret )**

The next day Tsuna was nervous , Tsuna was around 7 when he saw Tsuyarisho last time . And one day he comes back home , and then go immediately to his school ! Tsuna was totally nervous , what if ... But his thoughts were stopped , when Reborn kicked his face ." You made weird faces , Damn-Tsuna tell me is it about your brother ?" Tsuna looked at Reborn and sighed ." Well i'm a little nervous , i mean he's one day here . And starts immediately to go to my school , it makes me totally nervous . I have not seen him for so long ." He said Reborn looked at him and sighed as he understood Tsuna a little .

" It's not good for a Maffia boss , to get worried to such a things . But of course it's attached to your life ." He said and went away , Tsuna sweatdropped while he sighed . But it can not be more worse of course ." Leave me the fuck alone ! " Shouted a voice , Tsuna quickly ran downstairs . And saw his mother and Tsuyarisho fighting ." You will not go to school ! Look how you are dressed ! Change your clothes right now ." Nana said when she got him by his arms .

Tsuyarisho did not give up ." No way ! You are not my boss , let me go ! " He shouted back to Nana , he saw Tsuna and quickly pulled away from Nana . And went to Tsuna ." Come on let's go . " And took Tsuna 's hand , and ran away out of the house with him ." Come back here ! " Shouted Nana .

Tsuna looked at Tsuyarisho ." Oi ! Tsuyarisho run a little slower , we are far from mom now ." Tsuyarisho stopped and looked at Tsuna , Tsuna tried to catch his breath . " Tsuna sorry but that woman was a bitch to me ." Tsuyarisho said and looked away , when Tsuna looked a little angry to him ." Come on Tsu-kun ! It's also your mother , don't call her that ! " Tsuyarisho rolled his eyes . " Yeah tell me now about your school , so i know for what . I have to look out for . "

And the two brothers walked further , as Tsuna told about Namimori High . Tsuyarisho listened attentively to him . When they were small around 3 years old , they went for the first time to school . Nobody wanted to play with them , for Tsuyarisho was a brutal child . And they found Tsuna not so important . That made Tsuna often sad .

So the two brothers often played with each other , when they got older . Tsuyarisho had to play with the girls , the girls loved him . And the boys wanted , Tsuyarisho often in their teams . And Tsuna sat there alone , since he always falls on games . But how often the children asked , Tsuyarisho to play with them . He refused and he sit with Tsuna , Tsuna was then around 7-8 . When Tsuyarisho disappeared , and he was alone again .

" Oi ! Tsuna you are in space ! " Tsuyarisho shouted to his brother , Tsuna blushed as his brothers face . Was close to his , and looked away quickly ." Sorry Tsuyarisho i thought of something ." Tsuyarisho smiled and patted his head ." Of course ! But i believe that , that is your school . I'm right ? " Tsuyarisho pointed to a school building .

" Ah yes that is the school ." Tsuna said and both walked towards it ." Tsuna-Kun goodmorning ! " Tsuna looked behind him , and saw Kyoko ran to them ." Ah Kyoko-Chan good morning ." Tsuna said with a smile , Kyoko smiled back and noticed Tsuyarisho ." Oh good morning ." She said Tsuyarisho nodded yes ." And you are ?" He asked Tsuna looked at him ." Do not be rude ! "

Kyoko laughed ." I do not mind Tsuna-Kun , hello I'm Kyoko Sasagawa . " She said holding her hand to him , Tsuyarisho nodded yes ." I'm Tsuyarisho Sawada , Tsuna 's older brother ." He said Kyoko pulled her hand back , but her smile did not go away ." Really ? Tsuna-Kun i did not know you had a brother ." She said ." Huh ... Well i had not really thought about it sorry ."

Tsuyarisho looked at him ." You're so forgetful Tsuna ." He smiled and patted him , Tsuna had a thin blush on his cheeks ." Sorry ." He said again ." Come Tsuna let's go to the director of this school , or else he would not know if i'm here ." Tsuna nodded yes and walked with Tsuyarisho inside the school ." Bey Tsuna-Kun ! " Said Kyoko as she walk to other direction . " See you later ." Tsuna said back .

And the brothers walked , to the directors office . And knocked on the door ." Come in ." Said a voice Tsuna opened the door , and a old man sat on his chair . And looked from his papers , he had to fill in to the boys ." Ah ! Sawada i see you have brought your brother here ." He said with a satisfied smile , the two brothers went inside ." Well let's see , You're Sawada Tsuyarisho-Kun right ? " He pointed to Tsuyarisho ." Yep .

" Okay Sawada you can go to class , i will bring your brother to his class ." Tsuna nodded yes and went quickly out of the room , and closed to door and walked to class . Tsuyarisho watched to old man ." Tell me everything from the beginning young man ." Tsuyarisho sighed .

" Tenth ! So it was really your brother ." Tsuna nodded yes ." Yep he would be here soon , he looks brutal but is very nice ." He said ." He is my best brother ever ." He said with a big smile , Takeshi smiled also . _Tsuna really like his brother _." Are you two look alike 's ? " He asked .

Before Tsuna could answer , Hayato came between them ." What do you think baseball-freak ! Of course they look alike , it's Tenth 's brother of course ." Takeshi smiled and Hayato kept yelling at him .

When the teacher came , he looked angry at Hayato . Who still yells at Takeshi " Gokudera shut up ! The lesson starts ! " He shouted angry ." You shut up old man !" Hayato shouted as he sat down , the teacher wanted to say something . But someone knocked on the door, he opened and saw Tsuyarisho there ." Can i come in ?" He asked .

" Ah of course ." And let him in , everyone looked with a open mouth . To the guy who came in the class ." Wow he looks like Sawada ." Said one guy ." No way he looks better than Sawada ! " Shouted one girl ." Is he here to replace Damn-Tsuna ?" The one who said it , felt Tsuyarisho 's angry eyes on him ." Huh class this is our new classmate , and apparently the brother of Sawada . "

Tsuyarisho then looked at the whole class ." I'm Tsuyarisho Sawada , the oldest between me and Tsuna . I do not come to replace him , i will protect him . From ugly pigs like you ! " He shouted ." Touch him and i break every finger of you , say something bad to him . And i'll cut of your tongue ! And if you dare to something worse , trust me i skin you alive . And feed you to the dogs of the police ! " Everyone was silent .

They were verry silent , no one dared to move . The boys feel very threatened ( exept Tsuna , Hayato and Takeshi ) , and the girls did not understand . Why he is protecting Damn-Tsuna , Tsuna feels a little shame . Tsuyarisho walked to the sitting spot , the guy next to Tsuna looked scared at him . Tsuyarisho tries to give the scariest smile ." May i sit here ?" He asked .

The boy looked does not know , what to do . " Huh ... But this .. T-this is m ... " But was silent when Tsuyarisho hand , was on his shoulder . " Can i sit here ? " The boy stood up ." Go ahead ! " And Tsuyarisho sat down , and smiled at Tsuna ." You have kind classmates Tsuna ! " He said the teacher and Tsuna sweatdropped , Takeshi had a smile on his face . And Hayato watched breathless , how great the older Sawada was to the Tenth .

_' this is gonna be a hell of a school year ! _' Thought Tsuna

_' Haha ! Hayato was right , they look really alike ! _' Thougth Takeshi

_' Tenth 's brother is so great , i must learn everything to protect the Tenth ! ' _Thought Hayato

_' God help me ! This gonna be a war zone , with that new guy Sawada ! ' _Thought the teacher

When the lesson was done , the class was really happy about it . Tsuna , Tsuyarisho , Hayato and Takeshi . Walked to the change rooms , since they have gymnastics . " I swear one of those days , that fat cow will get a bomb in his ass ! " Said Hayato as he put his shirt on ." Haha ! Come on Hayato ! I'ts not that bad ! " Takeshi sad putting his arm , around Hayato 's shoulders . " Shut up ! And let me go ! "

Tsuyarisho looked at the two , and then looked at Tsuna . When he put his shoes on ." You look good in that inuform Tsuna ." Tsuyarisho said with a smile , Tsuna noticed what kind of smile it was . It give him really the chills . " Pervert ." He said Tsuyarisho still smiled ." Of course just for you ."

The three boys were ready , and the other guys that were changing there . Went to the gym classes . Hey Tsuyarisho you are not dressed ." Takeshi said ." Huh yeah no worries , i will change fast ." He said Takeshi nodded yes , and walked to the other two ." Is he coming ?" Hayato asked ." Yes he will change quickly ." Takeshi said ." Is your brother shy , or is it something that he don't want to show . A scar or something ." Said Takeshi to Tsuna , Tsuna shrugged to him ." Tsuyarisho had his own reasons ."

" Sensei ! I've forgotten something in the dressing rooms ." Shouted a boy from a group ." Go get it quickly ." The man said to the boy , Tsuna wanted to follow him . But Takeshi stopped him ." Where are you going ?" He asked before Tsuna could answer , they heard a scream in the boys room .

Everybody ran to the dressing room , and saw the boy in shock . Tsuyarisho stand infront of him , Tsuyarisho looked back to him . " What 's going on here ." Asked the teacher and walked to the two , until he too noticed it . Everyone stared in shick , to the older Sawada .

" What 's your problem ? " Tsuyarisho asked ." You guys have those crazy faces ." He said .

Tsuyarisho had his shirt off , and there were bandage around him . But they know very well , what's under that bandage .

" Tsuyarisho you are ... "

* * *

**And that was Chapter 3 ! I think everyone knows , what is onder the bandage ! Poor Tsuyarisho ! Everyone sees what happens next , in the next Chapter ! I saw i have forgotten Reborn =w= **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
